


Everything Stays

by punkgrump



Series: Memories of You On Memory Foam [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders, Pre-Relationship, Profanity, Smoking, basically just a ten minute glance into a night around the time Sirius had come back, post azkaban, slight angst, this takes place somewhere between the end of prisoner of azkaban and goblet of fire, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so familiar; The way Sirius put his hair up just moments ago, but was already falling into his face and over his eyes. He was still Moony to him. Moony. Moonster. Moonykins. It was both the same as it was always, yet eerily different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this wish very little plans except for sirius black and smoking. this is pretty short and written over a span of a few days, but I'm pretty happy nonetheless!

It was all so familiar; The way Sirius put his hair up just moments ago, but was already falling into his face and over his eyes. He was still Moony to him. Moony. Moonster. Moonykins. It was both the same as it was always, yet eerily different.

Differences were abundant. Dry, shaky hands. Tattoos etched into newly pale skin. A raspy voice. He looked sick, a living corpse, really. Still, he was full of surprises.

Casually, Sirius arose from his chair. Lupin snapped his head up to watch him as he turned the doors knob.

"It's late, where are you going?" There was a tone to his voice that Sirius couldn't place, but there would be no loss of sleep over it.

"For a smoke," Sirius turned back to look at Remus. "I won't be long."

Lupin nodded, then turned back to his paperwork.

Sirius's face was almost regretful. "Not the right time for that?"

Remus shakes his head. "No, just didn't know you smoked."

"'s a newer habit."

"Oh."

Sirius went outside; Remus noted the newfound change.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes that passed once Remus decided to accompany Sirius.

Upon Remus's entrance, Sirius smiled.

Sirius looked calm. He was somewhat difficult to see, due to the smoke and slight darkness. It was only the small sliver of a moon that illuminated the trees and taller buildings.

"Miss me already, Moons?" Sirius flicked the excess ash from his cigarette to the ground.

"Thought you'd appreciate the company."

"How considerate," He breathed out in mock exaggeration.

"Cock."

Sirius blew a kiss to Remus.

Remus allowed a small smile and pulled the slouchy, shabby fabric of his sweater closer to his run down, thin frame.

"Chilly?"

"Always."

Sirius leans back, taking another drag from his withering cigarette, a small smile formed among his lips. "Some things never change."

Remus looks back to him, confusion evident within his demeanor.

"I mean-", Sirius began, then sighed. "When we were kids, you were the same way. Constantly freezing."

"And you still like to tease about it."

"It's one of the more harmless things to poke fun about."

"You could tease about my height."

"We're not kids anymore, 's not the same." Sirius slowly stood and dropped his cigarette to the ground, stamping it out with his heel. He placed his hand on the door's knob, receiving a rhetorical question whether he was going inside. Remus followed Sirius's actions in standing up.

Once inside, it felt much warmer in contrast to the chill from outside. Remus peered from behind the kitchen counter, over to Sirius, who was already lounging on his couch by then.

"Yes, Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "No, just looking at you." He'd only realized how that sounded afterwards.

"Looking at me?" Sirius let out a soft chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Remus leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "You can't blame me, it's been years. You've changed a lot."

"Act like you know me, Moons." Sirius motioned toward himself.

Doing as he was told, Remus came to sit beside his old friend.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius had spoken again, "You know, you've changed a lot, too."

"Not as much as you."

"More than you realize. Your scars are much lighter, and the ponytail is gone and never coming back," This caused Remus to smile. "And damn it, I swear you've gotten taller-"

"Or you've gotten shorter."

"Or that, but there's also something I can't completely place,"

"I'm about twelve years older."

"Not that, smartass."

"Circumstances do that." Remus shrugged.

"Seems to have done that to most everyone."

"You in particular."

"You too, you're the same, just different."

"Of course I'm the same"

"Not completely."

Sirius grabbed Remus's hands in his. "We both lost everyone around us, and that affects people. You're just fixated on what it did for me."

Remus allowed his fingers a small wiggle. "Yes, Sirius. I know."

"Nothing stays the same forever, you know? No matter how badly you want it to."

"I understand this, Sirius."

"Good, so we're on the same track." He continued on. To Remus, this felt silly, but reminded him much of when they were kids, and much before things turned to chaos. "Everything changes, but everything stays, too. Strange?"

Remus found himself nodding along more happily than anything.

"And I think it's the same with us."

"Assuming we're included in everything."

"Yes."


End file.
